ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imad 10: Reversed Revenge
Xadim travels to Imad's world to exact his revenge, after having gained an Ultimatrix and thousands of omnitrixes for his robots. With the dictator Now madder than ever, Imad has to unlock the ultimatrix's secret to Stop him. One year has passed in Imad's dimension after the events of Mirrored Power. Thanks to the help of the Galvans, Haracity became a far more advanced place called Haratropolis. Imad had organized a small party in his tower to inaugurate the new dimensional gate, when Suddenly, One of the alternate Azmuth's assistants, Novos, appeared in a flash of red light in the room, in a very weak condition, before being taken to the hospital wing. There, he was able to tell our friends that His master was now prisonner of an unknown enemies who had many omnitrixes at his disposition. Using Novos' transport device, Imad was teleported to the devastated remains of Galavan Prime, where he saw many Robots armed with Omnitrixes excorting a mobile prison in which was held Azmuth. Imad lost the effect of surprise and had to fight the robots, countering their Dragonoid transformations with Ultimate Blizzard/Spectra freezing them, Masquerade with Ultimate Ninja which overwhelmed them with clones, and Needlemouse with Ultimate Colossal whose blasts sent the robots flying. Imad liberated Azmuth and got out in time. In the "I Corp" Tower, in front of a hot Beverage, Azmuth tells our friends he's the one to blame for this enemy's ise to power. He told them that in his dimension, Five years passed since Xadim was first defeated. He told them that Xadim came to him after a few months asking for a chance for redemption, and Azmuth couldn't ignore an old friend's plead for help. He allowed him to get a small job in Galvan society, but over the years, Xadim has proven to be so selfless he became an honorary Galvan citizen and one of Azmuth's assistants. However, when he got all the security codes needed, Xadim stole from the central computer the original plans for the omnitrix and ultimatrix and ran away. In a few months, he assembeled an army of omnitrix wielding robots and he was at their head with an Ultimatrix. Despite conquering many worlds, He had built the ultimatrix out of the original plans and therefore had an evolved transformation locked. Knowing it must be powerful, he sent his armies to retrieve Azmuth to unlock it. The robots invaded Galvan Prime and almost captured Azmuth if it weren't for Novos alerting Imad. However, word was Xadim had a secret weapon as a backup plan should Azmuth refuse to reveal him the secret of the Ultimatrix. Azmuth unlocked to Imad Ultimate Masquerade , but warned him that the safeguard of the ultimatrix will allow only a small amount of his power to flow in Imad's body. However, should Imad remain in that form for too long or be in serious danger, the safeguard will break under that tremendous power and a higher portion of the alien's strength, and the power will take over his mind. Imad Waited for Xadim and his Army in Central Square. When the madman arrived, he tried in vain to reason with him, before fending off his robots. While Imad had the upper hand, the battle became quite violent when Xadim stepped in, with the protagonist and antagonist countering each other's moves with their ultimate forms. However, Xadim soon was bored and transformed into Way Big , explaining that as a backup plan, he incubated a To'kustar molecule in arificial cosmic stroms in his lab. Imad responded by using Ultimate Masquerade to effortlessly defeat Way Big. Xadim then revealed all the madness within by Evolving his alien into Ultimate Way Big . Xadim inflicted heavy Damage to the Psychic alien using his wide control of cosmic rays and tremendous size and strength, but just as he was about to deliver the final blow, something happened. Sensing risk on his life, a higher portion of Ultimate Masquerade's power broke the Ultimatrix's safeguard, letting the ultimatrix be absorbed inside the alien and giving Imad more than enough power not just to defend himself, but to defeat with a few mere thoughts the destructive Alien. However, things were not over. The silvery alien landed near Xadim (Xadim reverted to human), and in a fit of rage, prepared himself to eliminate him once and for all in order to rid the world of his evil. However, Imad's friends arrived and tried to talk to Imad who was stuck inside the powerful alien. Ultimate Masquerade spared Xadim, but decided to remain an alien to be helpful to the universe. However , seeing that all these people will miss the friend they have in Imad, he decided to revert to human form. Xadim was taken to rehabilitation on Alternate Galvan Prime, and the story ended with Imad thinking wether there was still hope for Xadim's redemption. " Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters Category:Imad 10 Chapters Category:Imad 10 Chapters